For a long time, jigsaws, especially those for use by home hobbyists, have been known in which--for example, in order to carry out miter cuts--the saw base is fastened to the jigsaw in a pivoting manner. In order to pivot the saw base--for example, into a position that is inclined by 45.degree. to the sawing direction--with the known jigsaw base fastening devices, tools have to be used as aids in order to first loosen the jigsaw base, pivot it, and then to secure it again. This manner of pivoting the jigsaw base is tedious, and cannot be carried out without the necessary tool. In addition, if the jigsaw base is not properly fastened, there exists the danger of the saw base being displaced from the desired inclined position during the sawing procedure.
Therefore, it is the task of the invention to eliminate the disadvantages that have been mentioned, and to improve a device for the pivotable fastening of a saw base to a jigsaw in such a way that a pivoting of the saw base on the jigsaw without the aid of tools is made possible, and that in addition, a fastening of the saw base to the jigsaw in such a way that it is secured against displacement and can be positioned exactly is also made possible.